The present invention relates generally to a toy doll head with a simulated growing tooth and, more particularly, to such a doll head of the type having an open mouth and a simulated tooth which is adapted to be easily introduced into said mouth in an exposed position and alternately retracted into the head in a retracted position.
Toy doll heads having simulated growing teeth are well known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,556,304 which issued on June 12, 1951 to G. Velkas et al., describes such a doll head wherein two simulated teeth are alternately introduced into its mouth opening and then retracted into the doll head by the use of spring or cam operated means.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 3,535,818, which issued to W. Pajak on Oct. 27, 1970, also describes a doll head having a simulated growing tooth utilizing a mechanism whereby the tooth is held in either a retracted or exposed position unless a positive pressure is exerted on one of its component parts. A complex spring loaded mechanism is provided for introducing the tooth into the mouth of the doll head or retracting it into its head.
It will readily be appreciated that the mechanisms for causing "growth" of the simulated teeth in the doll heads described in these two issued patents are extremely complex and, accordingly, not only add additional cost to the ultimate price of the doll but, due to their complex spring and cam operations, are extremely fragile and run a substantially greater risk of breakage during use.
Against the foregoing background, it is an object of the present invention to provide a toy doll head of the type having a simulated growing tooth which is maintained in either a retracted or an exposed position as well as in intermediate positions therebetween.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide such a toy doll head whereby the mechanism for effecting "growth" of the tooth involves a minimum of moving parts and is relatively simple to operate.